Game On
Game On is the second episode of Season 1 and the second episode overall. It was releasted on August 21st, 2015. Synopsis 1 year after the accident, the lives of the teens are turned upside down by an unknown person. Recap 1 year later 'Welcome back to school students!' - Says the principal through the wall megaphone, greeting the students back to school. An entire year has passed since the accident. A lot of things have changed. Jasper arrives at the school in his fancy car. What's changed? It's not Lynette sitting next to him anymore, as they have broken up. Turns out being complete opposites of eachother isn't all that amazing afterall. They are still friends though... sort of. They don't talk much, but they don't hate eachother. So what does that make them? Surely, Jasper's new girlfriend, Jenna must know the answer to that. Jenna, Ciera's best friend, partner in crime, sheep etc. They get out of the car and start walking towards the school, holding hands. Lynette walks by them and says hi, to which Jenna doesn't answer and Jasper only answers without looking at her and they carry on walking. Lynette looks back to look at them, just wondering how Jasper can date Ciera's best friend after what happened 1 year ago. But hold on.. what exactly did happen? -Flashback to 1 year ago, the night of the accident- The 4 of them have dragged Ciera back into the cornfield, in case anyone passes by. There they are arguing over what they should do. Shirley insists they call the police, saying 'We will never get away with this!'. Lynette is still freaking out, asking Galen and Shirley why they had to do what they did to her. She agrees that it was well deserved and that Ciera had it coming, but argues that it was 'Never going to change her, and eventually going to come back to bite them in the butt.' Well, it appears that happened sooner than expected. Jasper goes on to blame Galen and Shirley for the entire accident, but Galen angrily says 'I wasn't the one to run her over. If you had looked at the road, she'd still be alive.'. Upset about what Galen said, Jasper yells 'Hey! Don't you put this on me mate!'. They almost get into a fight but Lynette holds Jasper back. Shirley suggests that Ciera may still be alive, to which Lynette answers saying she has no pulse and that 'There was no way anyone could survive that crash, especially not someone who was already bathing in blood.' Galen insists they bury her in the woods, and never ever speak about the accident again. Shirley protests, saying someone will surely find her. But she is outvoted as, seeing there's nothing else they can do, Jasper and Lynette agree with Galen. The guys pick up Ciera's dead body, while Lynette runs out of the cornfield to check if someone is coming. She gives them the clear, then they procceed to put her body in the trunk of the car and they themselves get in the car as well and drive off towards the woods. Upon arriving in the woods, the guys dig a very deep, large hole. Before putting her body in the hole, Shirley once again warns them, that if they do this, there's no going back. The other 3 still agree that there already is no going back. They put her body in the hole and bury her. After that, they once again swear to eachother, never to talk about the accident ever again. -Back in modern time- After staring after Jasper & Jenna for a few moments, Lynette's phone buzzes. She unblocks it and checks the text she just got. She goes on to read it, it says 'Karma is here to bring you down, murderers.' Lynette opens the picture attached to the text, it is a picture of Ciera from last summer. She looks quite upset, looks at the people around her, then, she moves on with her day. Later that day Lynette is at her locker, taking out her books. Shirley walks by and notices her. She decides to walk up to her and see how she is doing. They used to be friends, but since the accident, they have drifted apart and haven't spoken much ever since. Shirley greets Lynette, who seems quite surprised, she says hi and keeps on looking for her books in her locker. Shirley asks her how she has been doing lately, to which Lynette replies that she's 'Hanging in there'. Shirley asks how things are with Jasper, not knowing that they broke up. Lynette tells her about this and Shirley tells her that she didn't know about it at all, to which Lynette replies by saying 'Well yeah, we really have drifted apart, but I don't blame you.'. Shirley asks if Lynette wants to go out for a drink sometime, so they can catch up. At first Lynette seems kinda sketchy about it, but then she agrees saying 'Perhaps it would be nice for us to finally talk after all this time.' Then Lynette's friends Kyra and Madison arrive. Kyra insists that Lynette tells Madison that she can not wear a red blouse with black jeans. Right after they notice who Lynette is talking to and ask 'Why are you hanging out with... her?'. Shirley seems hurt, but it's nothing that doesn't happen every day. Lynette tells them that they are just lab partners. 'Gotta go' is what Lynette says before she leaves with Kyra and Madison. In history class, Mr.Shepard is talking about the Ancient Roman Empire. Jasper seems very uninterested, and is basically just staring out the window. 'All right kids, open your books on page 33.' Says Mr.Shepard. Jasper opens his book just to find a note saying 'Karma is here to bring you down, murderers.' The note also tells him to turn to the next page. Jasper does so and he finds a picture of Ciera. He quickly slams his book shut and looks very upset. The classes have just finished and Shirley went to her locker to pick up her jacket. As she opened it she couldn’t miss seeing the big piece of paper that was glued to the inside of her door. It was just standing out so much and didn’t look like anything she’d have put there as she always made sure her locker was as neat as possible. “Hey Galen, get over here”, she called her friend who was standing few lockers away, looking for something in his own. The seriousness of her face freaked out Galen who, shutting his locker closed, ran to her in seconds. “What is it?” he asked. “Look” she said pointing at piece of paper in her hands. It looked quite usual, like something you’d scribble out of boredom during history class. He read the note: 'Karma is here to bring you down, murderers.‘ and then flipped the note. On the other side of the paper was a photo, a face they both remembered so well but wished they had never seen it. Ciera from the photo was smiling at them, as if she was just about to crack one of her insults at them. Shirley and Galen looked at each other in shock. “But nobody knows”, whispered Galen. “it’s impossible, we have to tell the others tomorrow” replied Shirley and they both went home their separate ways. School cafeteria was filled with students having their lunch and casually chatting. A group of 4, Jasper, Lynette, Shirley and Galen was sitting together occupying one of the smaller tables. It looked like something intense was going on as they were all whispering and sitting really close, making sure nobody could hear them. They were discussing the note they have all gotten the day before. It appears they all got the same one with the same picture attached. Neither of them was sure what the note meant but they agreed on one thing: whoever sent this probably knew something and they couldn’t take that chance. They couldn’t have that person running to police, as it’d ruin all of their lives. Unsure of what to do next they started fighting and attacking each other. “How can we be sure that the two of you didn’t send us those notes, we all know you are capable of much more” started Lynette. “And how would that benefit us?” asked Galen. “Calm down guys, we are all in this together”, Jasper tried to stop the argument before it got too heated. A few other students were already turning their heads to see what all the fuss was about. This seemed to calm everyone down; they already had one person too much know the truth. Shirley suggested that they visit the improvised grave they had dug, just to make sure that the body was still there. Galen’s house was almost outside the town, quite far from the school. He enjoyed the walk though, as it gave him time to think and just enjoy the solitude. Today it was different. Fear and anxiety were going through his head and he just wanted to get home as soon as possible, just to lie down and not to think, at all. He stopped outside an old looking house and started looking for his keys. At first glance you couldn’t tell that somebody lived there. It was a small house with two windows looking at the street, one of them broken, but someone had improvised and tried to fix it with duct tape. Grey looking paint was falling off the walls, even though the house actually used to be white, but the time did its deed. Finally, Galen found the key and unlocked the wooden door. The Wrights didn’t have a lot of the furniture and interior of the house looked as bad as the exterior, if not worse. Needless to say, Galen didn’t have his friends come over. In fact, his only friend Shirley had never visited him as he was too ashamed to invite her over and he was spending most of his time at her place anyway. Everyone in Springford knew Wrights and looked down at them because of their economical situation. It was the cause of all Ciera’s insults towards Galen and the reason he hated her- she would always make jokes about him being poor and he just didn’t like being reminded. After all, it wasn’t his fault. Late at night, all four snuck out of their houses and met at the forest where the body was buried. They all went in together and walked to the spot where the grave was. Already from far away they could see a pile of sand on the ground. Galen rushed towards it and arrived first to see an empty hole. Ciera was nowhere to be seen. Whoever dug her out didn’t bother with covering the hole; they wanted those four to see that the body was gone. This person wanted to scare them. “Maybe Karma wants us to confess.” said Jasper.”Oh, come on, don’t tell me you are actually considering it”, replied Lynette. “No, we wont turn ourselves in. If they want us arrested they will have to prove it first.”said Shirley. “Okay, I get it, no turning in” accepted Jasper. “Yeah, and maybe some wild animals dug her out.”, Galen tried to help and everyone agreed, even though they all, including Galen, knew that animals wouldn’t leave behind a pile this neat, but they all needed a little hope… Title *'Game On' refers to Karma starting the 'game' the teens will be playing. Main Cast *Chord Overstreet as Jasper Price *Melissa Benoist as Shirley McHale *Emily VanCamp as Lynette Jackson *Brant Daugherty as Galen Wright *''Unknown ''as Karma Guest Stars *Leighton Meester as Jenna Hillsburry *Jamie Chung as Madison *Erinn Westbrook as Kyra Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Kyra, Madison, Jenna Hillsburry and Karma.